Terran ability analysis (Starcraft I)
Terran ability analysis (Starcraft I) examines the overall effect of unit abilities outside standard attacks and movement. Unit abilities Repair *User: SCV *Cost: Minerals and Vespene Gas (variable) *Effect: restores HPs to units and buildings *Limits: **only affects Terran mechanical units and buildings **can not repair units and buildings of other races *Type: Buff Stimpack *User: Marine and Firebat *Cost: 10 HP *Effect: increases unit movement and firing rate *Limits: **effect is temporary **can not activate if unit has 10 HPs or less *Type: Buff Cloak/Decloak *User: Ghost and Wraith *Cost: Energy *Effect: unit becomes invisible and cannot be attacked *Limits: **ability slowly drains energy per second **unit can be attacked if seen by detectors *Type: Defense Lockdown *User: Ghost *Cost: Energy *Effect: target mechanical unit becomes immobilized *Limits: **affect is temporary (60 seconds) **does not affect biological units *Type: Debuff Nuclear Strike *User: Ghost *Cost: nuclear missile armed in silo *Effect: target receives 500 HP damage or 2/3 damage (whichever is greater) *Limits: **nuke must be constructed and armed in a silo **caster must wait for nuke to launch and hit **caster may get damaged unless upgraded ocular implants **a warning siren alarms everyone once nuke has been launched *Type: Offensive Heal *User: Medic *Cost: Energy *Effect: restores HPs to units *Limits: **only affects friendly biological units **can not heal friendly zerg buildings *Type: Buff Restoration *User: Medic *Cost: Energy *Effect: removes negative buffs from target *Limits: **more costly than heal **only one target at a time **does not affect Stasis Field *Type: Buff Optic Flare *User: Medic *Cost: Energy *Effect: reduces target sight to 1 matrix *Limits: **only one target at a time *Type: Debuff Deploy Spider Mine *User: Vulture *Cost: None *Effect: releases a spider mine to target area. Spider mine waits until an enemy ground unit is detected before unburrowing and detonating with 125 explosive damage *Limits: **only 3 mines per vulture **mines can not attack unless enemy unit is close enough **mines can not attack enemy air units *Type: Offensive Siege Mode/Tank Mode *User: Siege Tank *Cost: None *Effect: shifts unit between mobile vehicle to stationary artillery, increasing attack from 30 to 70 *Limits: **unit can not move in Siege Mode **unit can not attack units that are too close **explosive splash damage may cause friendly fire *Type: Conversion Defensive Matrix *User: Science vessel *Cost: Energy *Effect: casts a 250 HP shield on target unit *Limits: **shield does not regenerate **shield lasts for 60 seconds **can not target friendly buildings *Type: Defensive (it is in the name) EMP Shockwave *User: Science Vessel *Cost: Energy *Effect: drains energy and shields from anything in blast radius to zero *Limits: **does not permanently drain energy and shields *Type: Debuff Irradiate *User: Science Vessel *Cost: Energy *Effect: slowly deals 250 damage to biological unit *Limits: **does not affect mechanical nor robotic units **does not affect buildings **lasts for 30 seconds **only one target at a time *Type: Offensive Yamato Cannon *User: Battlecruiser *Cost: Energy *Effect: deals 260 points of explosive damage to target ground/air unit/building *Limits: **large energy cost (150) **long time to recharge enough energy *Type: Offensive Building abilities Scanner Sweep *User: ComSat Station *Cost: Energy *Effect: reveals target area and hidden units within it *Limits: **last for 15 seconds *Type: Debuff Enter Bunker *User: Bunker *Cost: Minerals to build and maintain building *Effect: prevents units within from taking damage from attacks or other abilities *Limits: **can only store up to 4 light infantry units **once building is destroyed, units can be attacked **units inside can not activate or be affected by their own abilities *Type: Defensive For more detailed information see Terran Special abilities on battle.net Category:Gameplay Category:Terran Technology